


Mixed Emotions

by shessocold



Series: Before They Make Me Run [4]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), The Rolling Stones
Genre: Bisexuality, Celebrities, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, M/M, Musicians, Past Relationship(s), Pretty Boys, Strangers to Lovers, the 70s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Mick makes a new friend.





	Mixed Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Real life is crazy and the WSBB deadline is looming, so allow me to ease myself back into writing one-off stories with a self-indulgent little drabble.

Mick first becomes truly aware of David's existence the same way a lot of other people in Britain do: by watching him eyefuck the camera while he sings _Starman_ on _Top of the Pops_.

Coincidentally, David's performance also provides a definitive answer to a question Mick has had for years – and that answer is no, nope, it's not just Keith, it's not just Keith _at all_. 

** 

They end up meeting at a party. 

“I love your jacket,” says David, who's less tall than Mick expected him to be, twice as thin, and just as handsome in person. “Where'd you get it from?” 

“I, er, had it made, I think,” says Mick, somewhat lamely. He's trying and failing to avoid staring at David's left eye, which is markedly darker than the other – very blue – one. “I can give you the address of my tailor, if you wish?” 

“It was a punch,” says David, sounding faintly amused. “From a schoolmate. Over a little girfriend, if you can believe it.” 

“Huh?” 

“My eye,” explains David, and he steps a bit closer to Mick. “Here, take a look. I don't mind at all.” 

** 

_Keith's probably somewhere with that flat-faced American fucker anyway,_ thinks Mick, sitting on David's sofa and feeling very much like he's on the cusp of an epochal shift. _Serves him right._

“Are you OK?” says David, setting two frosty glasses down on the coffee table. “You're a bit green.” 

“Bit nervous, that's all,” lies Mick, his mouth twisting slightly. “Uncharted territory and all that.” 

“Really? I always assumed that you and...” 

“Don't be daft. Of course we didn't,” says Mick, maybe a touch too vehemently. David looks taken aback. 

“Sorry, mate,” he says, running the fingers of his right hand through his spikey hair. “Didn't mean to, ya know, offend you.” 

“No offense taken,” says Mick, struck by a sudden, intriguing thought. “Say, are you really a ginger?” 

David's handsome face splits into a grin. His teeth are crooked, a sharp and oddly endearing contrast with his perfect features. 

“I'm not telling,” he says – his voice low and promising, his pretty eyes trained on Mick's lips. “But you're welcome to come up to my bedroom and check for yourself.” 

** 

_I could get used to this,_ thinks Mick, quite baffled, as David – naked in bed, his beautiful cheeks still flushed from their earlier activities – babbles on about his hatred of mayonnaise. _He's actually_ nice _. How can someone who looks like that be so nice?_

“Wait," says David, pausing in the middle of his soliloquy. "Am I boring you?” 

“On the contrary,” says Mick, and he grins into the pillow, and he doesn't think about Keith at all.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favourite things about Bowie is that despite the fact that he looked like a perfect glamourous alien he was A HUGE DORK who gave extremely funny/slightly bizarre interviews. You can read all about his dislike of mayonnaise (and love of Northern Italians, which pleases me, because I am one) [here](https://imgur.com/a/8rZJSWR).
> 
> Also, [this quote:](https://www.rollingstone.com/music/music-news/mick-jagger-remembers-david-bowie-he-would-share-so-much-with-me-231370/)
> 
> "He’d always look at my clothes labels. When he would see me, he’d give me a hug, and I could feel him going up behind the collar of my shirt to see what I was wearing. "


End file.
